


Fluidity

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Changelings, F/F, F/M, Genderbending!Beorn, Genderfluid Character, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Suckling, Vaginal Masterbation, fem!Beorn, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Bella want's more than a bath in the Queer Lodgings.





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2nd bath scene in chpt 4 of 'Belladonna's Teachings.' That unfinished scene vexed me so much I had to complete it myself XD! My writing style is very different and simple but I will try to weave in the same tone as much as I can.

 

**Bella knocks on the door. No one answers. Quietly she opens the door and sneak in. She calls for Beorn and still there is no response.**

**She can see a hot steamy bath has been drawn up already. Maybe if she hurry to undress and hop into the tub, she can build up the nerve to ask if she can stay the night with her.**

**Bella's strong legs help's her to bounce up to the edge of the large tub. Hissing from the heat, she slides in. Her body nearly burns. Maybe the bear likes it that way, hot enough to hurt a little. But the sting is exhilarating non-the-less.**

**She hears a sound at the door. Beorn enters and comes to a halt at Bella's unexpected presence. After a long pause Bella touch her fingers to her lips feeling timid and shy, regretting her gross intrusion of Beorn's bedroom. Perhaps she should have waited for her at the door.**

**Beorn regards Bella carefully, realizing how simply adorable she is sitting chest-deep in the bath water. Bella cups handfuls of water over her head to finish washing her hair. The giantess seems to appreciate the view.**

**The hot water feels so good and soothing while the steam rise up to her twitchy nose with the wonderful scent of of wild flowers. Bella is hoping Beorn is not too put out about her rude behavior.**

**"Would you...erm...care to join me?" She looks so sheepish but sounds very hopeful.**

**Beorn is somewhat surprised. She was almost sure Bella was too fearful too couple up with her. She was glad the shireling showed some grit.**

**Beorn let her garments drop to the floor. Bella's curious eyes simply studies Beorn's female shape. Her hair is not so much of a mane down her back but much longer framing the sides of a fuller face, falling past more rounded shoulders to touch the tops of her breasts. They were heavy, hanging perfectly with perky nipples waiting to be played with. Beorn's flat chiseled stomach is more like a firm toned pouch now. Not to mention wider hips and a rear to match.**

**The woman climbs in to sink into the huge tub causing the water to rise considerably, almost to Bella's chin. Her presence is undoubtedly still brawny and fearsome.**

**Beorn gently pulls her onto her lap and holds her snug against her firm breasts, nuzzling Bella's nose with a wide smile spreading across her face.**

**"Do you fear me now little one?" Beorn teases.**

**"Of course not." Bella chews at her lip slightly ashamed of herself for prefering this softer skin of the changeling.**

**"I am no safer now than I was a man." That heavy stare pins her to the spot.**

**"So true. That's why...I'm here now...with you. I very much like the man and I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman." (Maybe not the bear).**

**The skinchanger is all too pleased with Bella's answer and seals a kiss over Bella's plush lips.** **The kisses are soft and also hard. It dose not matter as Bella eagerly kisses back with such passion that she surges up further onto Beorn, her little arms flinging around her thick shoulders, mewling for more attention. The woman holds Bella close cupping her butt as she squishes her between her breasts as they slide their bodies together. They fit very strangely together. But soon they will figure it out and what dose not fit, surely they will improvise.**

**Beorn runs a hungry tongue along Bella's lips then thrusts inside. Bella opens up wide moaning around it as the thick muscle plunders in. The subtle sounds and the pawing touches sends an almost maternal but swelling heat of shivers down Beorn's spine.**

**Bella tightens her grip around her neck, straining to keep them pressed together, her fury feet pushing her up as much as possible but Beorn ends the kiss. A few moments later Bella's face is littered with more licks and kisses.**

**Absurdly held captive between Beorn's boobs Bella wriggles free, pawing her hands down to play with the puffy areolas until they are nice and hard. With a pleasing hum Beorn relaxes her head back to rest on the rim of the tub.** **The flesh is smooth between Bella's lips as she begins to suckle.** **Beorn purrs deeply when his other ruddy nub is tweaked. Switching up, Bella sucks the other harder than the first.**

**Beorn slide a pair of fingers inside her folds then deeper into her hole. Her rhythm creating waves in the luke-warm water. Beorn hand shoving in as she roughly penetrates herself. Bella pulls off her to watch still plucking, pinching and twisting her tits, until...Beorn gushes her orgasm out into the basin of water.**

**Not wanting her little treasure to get sullied, Beorn rises quickly up out of the water lifting Bella up along with her and steps onto the floor dripping wet. She lays Bella down across her bed and just ravishes her with extra loving attention, lapping over her from head to toe. Savoring her fresh clean flesh.**

**Bella will take all that is given her, squeaking happily as Beorn laves and mouths over her tiny nipples. Bella's breath is coming hard and her heart's thumping twice as fast. She shimmy down to wrap her legs and rub herself on Beorn's thigh. Still clinging close, wriggling and twisting about, trying to feel. Wanting to feel every single inch of her lover and it is a splendid feeling at that.**

**Beorn hovers down to kiss her, plumping her boob between her thumb until the air hitches up in Bella throat. The tautness of Bella's twat springs lose, her head hitting the pillow and her eyes narrowing with the liberation of her release. Beorn can see the wild whirlwind of pleasure sprinting across Bella's face.**

**Tentatively Beorn slips a hand behind Bella's back and pulls her up properly onto the pilows. She's careful with her as Bella presses a hand down between her legs to hold on to that good feeling, in a fuzzy faraway place where nothing else matters.**

**Bella sighs happily as Beorn grunts softly, stretches out beside her and finally curls Bella up into herself protectively. Bella is grateful. Her supple form is already trembling from the cool air. Cradled within Beorn's warmth with a plush boob for a pillow, Bella doze off to sleep.**

 

**~Fin~**

 


End file.
